A. Specific Aims The primary objective of the Administrative Core will be to provide oversight and coordination for the four research subprojects and the Research and Assessment Core to ensure optimal functioning of the program. Its roles will include [unreadable][unreadable] Providing leadership for theoretical and methodological concerns that run through the individual subprojects and the Research and Assessment Core [unreadable][unreadable] Overseeing, together with the Research and Assessment Core, comparability of approach, method, and analyses across subprojects [unreadable][unreadable] Implementing quality control and evaluation activities [unreadable][unreadable] Organizing meetings and other communication among investigators [unreadable][unreadable] Organizing and communicating with the Scientific Advisory Committee [unreadable][unreadable] Maintaining liaison with government agencies [unreadable][unreadable] Maintaining files of consent forms and other research-related paperwork [unreadable][unreadable] Implementing organizational administrative processes [unreadable][unreadable] Overseeing the budget and fiscal processes [unreadable][unreadable] Facilitating the dissemination of findings